Information society with the increase in the amount of confidence and frequent information exchange, people will be more, more extensive, more often face a variety of display devices. In other words, the display and display technology has become an indispensable part of people's lives. In the 20th century, the image display, the cathode ray tube (CRT) occupies an absolute dominance, with the development of display technology, CRT monitors because of the size is too large and huge consumption of energy consumption and other factors, can not meet the needs of users. The liquid crystal display (Liquid Crystal Display, LCD) technology is just the development of the current trend of information products.
LCD devices are the most mature, most widely used, and are rapidly developing a display device for many flat panel displays. Since 1968 the first piece of liquid crystal display was born, due to continue to have new materials, the emergence of new technology, the new liquid crystal display technology is also emerging, but now only TN, STN, TFD and TFT three kinds of display technology in different grades of liquid crystal display occupy a dominant position, TN, STN, TFD and TFT-type liquid crystal display because of its different driving principle, in the perspective, color, contrast and animation display the quality of the difference between the level of high and low, so that the scope of application of the product classification is significantly different. To the current scope and level of liquid crystal display technology, the active matrix drive technology is based on thin film transistor (TFT) as the mainstream, and more used in mobile terminals and animation, affecting the processing of products.
In general, TFT (Thin Film Transistor) LCD liquid crystal panel in the manufacture and drive process, if there is plastic box plastic pollution, liquid crystal vapor or module drive design defects and other issues, will lead to the frame brightness uneven (Mura) or both sides of the module whitening phenomenon. This phenomenon is mainly due to the LCD liquid crystal panel capacitive coupling effect (Feed-through) caused by, as shown in FIG. 1, TFT-LCD LCD panel parasitic capacitance Cgs, so when the TFT is closed, the pixel charge conservation as shown in FIG. 2, the law of conservation of charge:
When Vg=Vgh,Q=(Vgh−Vs)*Cgs+(Vcom−Vs)*(Cst+Clc)  (1)
When Vg=Vgl,Q=(Vgh−Vs′)*Cgs+(Vcom−Vs″)*(Cst+Clc)  (2)ΔV=Vs−Vs″, get feed-through voltage.
                              Δ          ⁢                                          ⁢          V                =                                            (                              Vgh                -                Vgl                            )                        *            Cgs                                Cgs            +            Clc            +            Cst                                              (        3        )            
(wherein, Vg—gate voltage line voltage, Vgh and Vgl—sub-pixel gate signal input line voltage, Vs and Vs″—drain voltage, Vcom—common mode voltage, Cst—storage capacitor, Clc—LC filter output voltage;)
As shown in FIG. 3, feed-through phenomenon causes the liquid crystal panel on both sides of the white is due to Gate line (gate signal line) signal in the transmission process by the panel RC Loading (capacitance and resistance load), will produce transmission delay distortion phenomenon, resulting in A/B/C three-point feed-through (capacitance coupling effect) voltage ΔV_A/ΔV_B/ΔV_C different size, the performance is ΔV_A>ΔV_B>ΔV_C, that is, the best VCOM (common mode voltage) value of the A/B/C is shown as Best VCOM_A<Best VCOM_B<Best VCOM_C, and because the panel is staggered, the overall VCOM setting of the panel is close to Best VCOM_C, eventually leading to A point than B lit, B point than C lit.